


Philia, Eros, Agape

by OtherCat



Series: Perfect Mind [2]
Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosette and Chrono make up for lost time and opportunity. Takes place before the events of Perfect Mind, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia, Eros, Agape

**"I am she whose wedding is great, and I have not taken a husband."--The Thunder, Perfect Mind**

They were healing, bruises that had been vivid-black were now blue and yellow, their wounds had closed over, but they were both weak, and they tired easily. Despite that, they were happy, making up for lost time, talking easily about things that had once seemed too difficult to even think of. Sometimes Rosette missed her friends, but she felt distant from this feeling. Most of the time, it felt as if they were the ones who were gone.

They were on the bed, half naked and still damp after helping each other to bathe from a chipped ceramic wash basin. Rosette's fingers itched to comb Chrono's hair properly, but for the moment she contented herself with finger-combing the long purple strands. Chrono's eyes were half-closed, his smile soft and sleepy. He reached up and caught her hand, kissing her palm before placing her hand against his cheek. The touch of his lips made a shiver of pleasure run through her, out of porportion to the contact. Over the weeks, their touching had grown more and more intimate. Partially from the necessity of helping each other to dress or bathe, and partially because now, no one could censure them for their intimacy. However, this would be the first time Chrono had touched her in a completely, utterly sensual manner. Her fingers curved, and her thumb brushed Chrono's lips.

"Rosette," Chrono said, and rolled a little closer. His hand moved to her hip. "I want to kiss you," he murmured. "May I?"

"You already kissed me," Rosette said, half-jokingly. The warmth of Chrono's look, and the laughter in his eyes made Rosette shiver pleasantly. Something in that warmth inspired her, so she leaned in to kiss him. Chrono flushed dark rose. _He looks so young!_ She thought, and the growing feeling of desire evaporated. She pulled away from Chrono. "This is perverse! You're so young and--" Rosette said, feeling her face heat up.

Chrono laughed, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Rosette, I'm old enough to be your grandfather!"

"That doesn't actually make me feel better," Rosette growled. "I have the choice between unnatural acts with a little boy, or being pawed by a dirty old man!" She squeaked when Chrono nipped her. "Hey, don't think I won't give you a 'Super Noogie'!" She threatened. Instead of making good on her threat, she gently stroked Chrono's hair.

"I'm not a little boy, _or_ a dirty old man," Chrono said, and smiled at her. "Let me prove it to you?"

"How?"

"Close your eyes," Chrono whispered, and kissed her on the mouth. Rosette obeyed, heart beating a little faster in anticipation. He kissed her again as his knee slid between her legs, nudging them apart. Rosette protested wordlessly, eyes snapping open in surprise, and tried to push him away. He distracted her by nuzzling and licking at a sensitive patch of skin just below her ear, making her gasp. "Trust me, Rosette," Chrono said.

"But--!" She whispered frantically. "You're too hurt!" They both were, but she knew it had been worse for Chrono, in some ways. He wouldn't admit to it, but she knew that some of the injuries had been internal. She didn't want him to be hurt further.

"For some things," Chrono admitted softly. "But not for this. Trust me. Close your eyes again, and remember how I look when I'm older." He smiled.

She smiled back, and closed her eyes. Her hands were on his hips, his skin warm, and a little too smooth to the touch. She imagined him older, soft baby fat melted away into adult curves and angles. Warm eyes the color of wine, those bolted strips on his cheeks, that were definitely a part of him, but looked like leather and metal. The caps over his horn stumps. His long and tufted ears.

He kissed her on the mouth, then slowly working his way down. Soft sucking kisses, dry tickling ones, sharp nips that made her squirm and squeak. The slight pressure of his knee between her legs was driving her insane, and she told him so. "Ah, revenge at last," Chrono murmured wickedly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rosette said breathless with laughter and growing desire.

"Vegas. That dress. Your _fanny_ in that dress. Do I need to go into detail?"

"I _liked_ that dress."

"So did I."

Rosette flushed as she remembered teasing Chrono. For all that Chrono's voice was still young, his tone was definitely adult. Warm and intimate. "I really drove you crazy?" She felt a little embarrassed by the hopeful tone in her own voice--she must seem like a Dumb Dora to be asking a question like that.

"You really did," Chrono said teasingly. "All dolled up, and nearly blowing our cover about a dozen times."

"I did n--mmph!" Chrono kissed her again, and she almost forgot what she was arguing about. "Okay, maybe I messed up, but so did you!"

"And neither of us expected Azmaria to try and make a break for it on her own," Chrono said in agreement.

Strangely enough, the mention of their friend didn't spoil the mood. Instead, Rosette teased Chrono about Azmaria's crush, making him blush. Chrono retaliated by teasing Rosette about being jealous of Satella and her crush on Chrono, which nearly resulted in a "super noogie" for Chrono. They reminisced about their friends for a while, and slowly returned to kissing.

Chrono kissed and touched her as if she were fragile. As if she might break apart. She thought she might break apart--Chrono's mouth and hands were wicked and sweet, seeking out her most sensitive places, making her moan and cling as he moved downward. She felt an odd sort of frustration at that, but didn't have the words to protest or question. Rosette didn't quite understand what Chrono was up to, until his wicked mouth reached her inner thighs, sucking and licking at the soft, sensitive skin just below--Rosette's mind went blank with shock, even as she moaned and arched in pleasure. "Chrono! What are you _doing ?"_ She said in confused horror.

Chrono's eyes were laughing at her. "You'll like this, Rosette," he said reassuringly. "It feels good, and it's not too strenuous."

His mouth down there? Rosette flushed, embarrasment and curiosity warring with each other. It had felt good, but-- "It's not sanitary! It's perverse!"

"We just took a bath, I want to make love to you, and it isn't perverse." Chrono said.

_I want to make love to you._ His words undid her entirely. In not-quite-surrender she let her head fall back to the pillow. "I want you." she whispered.

She felt Chrono shiver between her legs. "You have me," Chrono murmured. "All of me, for always." He smiled at her, breaking the intensity of the moment. "Let me?"

Rosette nodded, flushing again. "Please?" _I want to make love to you._

Chrono kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin of her thighs, holding her legs apart firmly, and teasing her until she begged. When his mouth and tongue finally reached their intended target, she thought she would explode from the sensation. She cried out, her thighs clenching. She wanted to pull Chrono in, wanting to pull him closer so that the blissful feeling he poured into her would never end. Chrono moaned, and did something that made her scream again as pleasure filled her up and spilled over. Shaking from her first orgasm, she tugged Chrono up to lie beside her. He looked as dazed as she felt. She kissed him, and he snuggled next to her, head pillowed on her shoulder. "Rosette," he said softly, voice like a carress.

"Chrono," Rosette said, just as softly. _You have me, for always._


End file.
